DC Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)
This is the DuttPanda version of the visualized and brand new DC Cinematic Universe. These are all works of superlative fan fiction and any subjugations and any incident in this fanwork is just but somewhat coincidental. Wait, lelz, I don`t have to say that! Filmography Gotham: '''Having witnessed the brutal deaths, murders of his parents by his own eyes and witnessing the murderer flee, the child Bruce Wayne, grows up to be a genius, playboy, billionare and philanthropist industrialist and when he realises that his fear is having it`s expansion whilst the corruption is Gotham too at the same too, he dons a masked costume with full artilery and gadgets geared up and with this new identity as the Batman, he strikes fear into the hearts of felonies and crime activists in Gotham and goes on a `quest' to exterminate the frightened him out of his soul and as his egostastical and ethical sense allows him to be a willing defender of Gotham, Bruce with the help of a few helping hands, like Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, Lucius Fox, a nanotechnologist at his company and Selina Kyle, a fugitive turned ally with the identity of Catwoman, he faces and encounters a former lawyer turned felony Harvey Dent, whose love of his life had turned to disaster and a tragedic tale and since the blame went on to Batman, the acidized Harvey adopts the name as `The Two-Face' and goes on the hunt of redemption; to exterminate Batman. '''Tomatometer: 94% Man Of Steel: '''Clark Kent, one of the last of an extinguished race that now lies in ruins and masses, is delivered to a planet ordinary, ours. He is disguised as an unremarkable human being and is thought of a pyschologically distorted freak. When he tries to find the truth he he is, he gets entangled in a quest with journalist, Lois Lane. Moreover in this quest, as he bestows and stumbles upon his origins, he discovers that unlikely members of the extinguished race had freed themselves from eternal emprisonment from the Phantom Drive and have developed technology to recivilize Krypton, the fallen race but there lied problem; the engineering, the molecular atomic substances had been all piled into one being to discause treason of General Zod who led the last fallen army; Kal-El, the Kryptonian living among as Clark Kent, upon realizing the wishes of his parents, decides to stop the alien invasion on Earth which is for his race. Now, Kal-El as Superman must defend off this alien extinction pathogen army led by General Zod and his right wing, Faora-Ul. '''Tomatometer: 85% 'Lantern:' '''Billions of years ago, beings called the Guardians of the Universe used the green essence of willpower to create an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. They divided the universe into 3600 sectors, with one Green Lantern per sector. One such Green Lantern, Abin Sur of Sector 2814, defeated the malevolent being Parallax and imprisoned him in the Lost Sector on the desolate planet Ryut. In the present day, Parallax escapes from his prison after becoming strengthened by an encounter with crash survivors on the planet. Parallax then pursues and nearly kills Abin Sur, who escapes and crash-lands on Earth where he commands his ring to find a worthy successor. Midst these events, after the fall of the Krypton-II Military Army by Superman, the Lantern Corps go on hiatus as their partnership in weaponics had been the sole existence of the Lantern Corporations by the New Gods, a powerful race in space that had contained and conquered most of the planets in space. Now, as the New Gods threaten to reopen the gates for Parallex if they don`t supply them the Kryptonite, an ancient and powerful orb of the Kryptonian race. Now, Abin Sur, in his dying wish, seeks out the worthy successor, Hal Jordan and with this new responsibility in hand which Jordan always wanted for his heroic sense, Jordan must perform the ultimate heist plan to free the Lantern Corps from isolation and extinction but as a leader gets demented by the Parallex making him transform into Sinestro, a maddened Lantern Titan, things get tight for Jordan, who is now the Green Lantern. '''Tomatometer: 66%' Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Movies Category:DuttPanda Category:Series Category:Green Lantern